


Style

by Luana Araceli (Luana_Araceli)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Thrill Pair, fujiryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luana_Araceli/pseuds/Luana%20Araceli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Fuji's style to be jealous. FujiRyo Thrill Pair. Parallels Ch. 15 of Forbidden Desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

Fuji is complex.

To everyone else, his possessive streak is his defining characteristic. But Ryoma knows better.

Fuji isn't jealous.

He could claim ownership in front of the entire Seigaku tennis club, but he doesn't. He allows Ryoma to have friends. To associate with someone other than him.

And, at first, Ryoma finds it irritating that Fuji doesn't get jealous. Doesn't monopolize his time.

When Kikumaru-senpai leaps on him, glomping him in full view of Fuji, Ryoma expects Fuji to intervene. To say something to get Kikumaru off his back.

But he doesn't.

When Oishi-senpai reaches down to wrap a bandage around a bad bruise one day in practice, Ryoma expects Fuji to push Oishi out of the way. To insist on seeing to Ryoma himself.

But he doesn't.

When Momo-senpai falls asleep on him during a long bus ride back from a tennis match, Ryoma expects Fuji to interfere. To wedge himself in-between them so that Ryoma isn't touching another man.

But he doesn't.

When Inui-sempai takes him aside after practice and makes him reveal all the marks on his body that Fuji has put there, Ryoma expects Fuji to tell Inui to lay off. That the marks are meant for the two of them alone.

But he doesn't.

When Kaidoh-sempai blushes and stammers while he asks for tutoring in English, Ryoma expects Fuji to intervene. To tell Kaidoh-sempai that "studying" isn't something he wants his lover doing with someone else.

But he doesn't.

When Tezuka-buchou asks how well he's keeping the team together during his calls from Germany, Ryoma expects Fuji to snatch the phone out of his hand. To tell Buchou that he's distracting Ryoma from what matters-him.

But he doesn't.

And, at first, this drives Ryoma crazy. Because the first thing all his friends ask him is "How can you put up with his jealousy?"

And he can't tell them.

Because Fuji isn't jealous.

Over time, Ryoma accepts it. It becomes normal for his lover not to question his motives. Not to wonder why he's out with a friend. Not to worry about him cheating.

It feels like trust, and Ryoma decides he likes it.

But there's a dark side to Fuji that no one but Ryoma sees. And he stumbles on it by accident.

Fuji doesn't know it, but when he's talking to Akutsu before the match, Ryoma is around the corner, drinking a Fanta.

And eavesdropping. Because the desire to hear his lover speak is strong. So he hears Akutsu call his lover, "The Bleeder," and the reason behind the name.

It's the first time he's thought of Fuji as dangerous. Because he hears the threat Fuji offers Akutsu for hurting him. And he knows, before he watches Akutsu walk towards his side of the court with his arms shaking by his sides, that the guy got off easy.

It scares Ryoma. And it excites him.

Because, for the first time, he sees Fuji acting possessive. It reassures him, because Ryoma was starting to think nothing phased his lover.

But the Akutsu incident shows him the truth.

That Fuji is different from everyone else.

That jealousy isn't Fuji's style.

Protection is.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who follow Forbidden Desires/Learning Curve, I'm looking for someone to Beta for me. I'm also looking for someone to turn Forbidden Desires into a podcast. If you're interested, please send me a PM on here or leave a note in your review. :)


End file.
